List of television programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Australia and New Zealand
This is a list of television programs formerly or currently broadcast by Nickelodeon in Australia and New Zealand. Current programming * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (May 17, 2015 – present) * Crashletes (November 14, 2016 – present) * The Fairly OddParents (November 3, 2001 – present) * Game Shakers (February 8, 2016 – present) * Harvey Beaks (June 6, 2015 – present) * Henry Danger (January 17, 2015 – present) * Hunter Street (May 1, 2017 - present) * The Loud House (May 30, 2016 – present) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (October 11, 2014 – present) * The Other Kingdom (February 10, 2017 – present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (October 3, 2016 – present) * Rank the Prank (April 1, 2017 - present) * Regal Academy (October 2, 2016 – present) * Ride (October 10, 2016 – present) * School of Rock (September 12, 2016 – present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (March 6, 2000 – present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (October 6, 2012 – present) * The Thundermans (May 5, 2014 – present) Former programming Nickelodeon Productions * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * 100 Things to Do Before High School * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * All Grown Up! * All That * Allegra's Window * The Amanda Show * The Angry Beavers * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Animorphs * Back at the Barnyard * The Backyardigans * Bella and the Bulldogs * Big Time Rush * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Breadwinners (reruns) * The Brothers Garcia * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Clarissa Explains It All * Cousin Skeeter * Danny Phantom * Dora the Explorer * Doug * Drake & Josh * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Eureeka's Castle * Every Witch Way * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Figure It Out * Fred: The Show * Global Guts * Go, Diego, Go! * Gullah Gullah Island * The Haunted Hathaways * Hey Arnold! * Hey Dude * House of Anubis * How to Rock * iCarly * Invader Zim * Jack's Big Music Show * The Journey of Allen Strange * Just Jordan * KaBlam! * Kappa Mikey * Kenan & Kel * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * LazyTown * The Legend of Korra * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Little Bill * Making Fiends * Marvin Marvin * Max & Shred * The Mighty B! * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mr. Meaty * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * The Naked Brothers Band * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nick Arcade * Nick Takes Over Your School * Nickelodeon GUTS * Noah Knows Best * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Oswald * The Penguins of Madagascar * Planet Sheen * Rabbids Invasion (reruns) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (reruns) * Robot and Monster * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Romeo! * Roundhouse * Rugrats * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Salute Your Shorts * Sam & Cat * Sanjay and Craig (reruns) * The Secret World of Alex Mack * See Dad Run * Space Cases * Supah Ninjas * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Taina * Tak and the Power of Juju * Talia in the Kitchen * The Troop * True Jackson, VP * Three Delivery * Unfabulous * Victorious * Wendell & Vinnie * The Wild Thornberrys * Winx Club * WITS Academy * Wonder Pets! * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The X's * Yakkity Yak * Yo Gabba Gabba! * You Gotta See This * Zoey 101 Non-Nickelodeon shows * * * * * * * * * * * Angela Anaconda * * Animalia * * * Arthur * Astro Boy * Baby Animals * * * * The Berenstain Bears * Bertha * The Big Bang * Big Meg, Little Meg * Bill and Ben * * * * The Blobheads * * * * Bobbie the Bus * * * * Brum * * Bump * * * * * * * * * The Chronicles of Narnia * * * * * * * * * * Danger Mouse * * * Degrassi * * * * The Demon Headmaster * Dennis the Menace * * * * * * * * * * * * Energy Express * * Enigma * * Ethelbert the Tiger * * Eye of the Storm * Faireez * * * * * The Fire-Raiser * * * * * * * * * Franklin * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Inspector Gadget * * * Islandares * * * Jumanji * * Just a Kid * * Kaboodle * Kampung Boy * * * * * * * * Lassie * Laugh and Learn with Richard Scarry * * * * * * * * * * Longhouse Tales * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Maybe It's Me * * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Mew Mew Power * * Mighty Max * Minty * * * * * * Moonacre * * * My Animal and Me * My Best Friend is an Alien * * * * * * * * Noah's Kids * * O'Grady * * Old McDonald's Farm * * * * * * * * * * Pelswick * * * * * * * * Radio Active * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Samson Superslug * * * * * * * * See How They Grow * * * * * * * * * * * * * Steel Riders * The Story of Tracy Beaker * The Story Store * * * * * * * (original series) * * * * * * * Tom and Vicky * Total Recall * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Wildside * * * * * * * * * The Worst Witch * * You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown * * * * Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Nickelodeon